ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Guillaume Tarrant
' Guillaume Tarrant' was a fictional character on the HBO prison series Oz played by Lothaire Bluteau. Biography Guillaume Tarrant was arrested for destroying a statue at a museum. He was very timid and hardly fit for life in prison. This made him an easy target for the other prisoners, but allowed him to fit perfectly into a plan devised by Simon Adebisi. Character storyline Prisoner #00T416. Convicted January 2, 2000 - Destruction of private property, concealment of a deadly weapon. Sentence: 10 years, eligible for parole in 3. Season Four Part I Tarrant arrived in Em City at the same time as Ralph Galino and “Desmond Mobay” and was sponsored by Jaz Hoyt who noticed his weakness and promptly mugged him. Shaken by this event, he decided he wanted to be “left alone” for the rest of the day, but Kenny Wangler, who had also noticed that Tarrant was vulnerable, demanded that Tarrant “offer” his shoes to him with help from Junior Pierce and Arnold "Poet" Jackson. McManus was sympathetic towards Tarrant and suggested that he request some new shoes from his family. Tarrant agreed, but knew that they would probably be “stolen” too. McManus also suggested he go to the infirmary, and get a pair if slippers to wear for the time being. However, his fate did not improve, when Tarrant was playing basketball in the gym, he was once again cornered by Wangler and his friends, who challenged him to a basketball game. The Homeboys initially taunted Tarrant knowing he could not keep up, but eventually resorted to physical abuse, such as deliberately tripping Tarrant and punching him. At the end of the “game” Tarrant lay injured on the court floor. Ryan O'Reily, realized what was happening and asked McManus that he transfer Tarrant out of EM City, but was ignored. He then suggested to Tarrant that, if given the opportunity, he should stand up to Wangler and the other Homeboys to show that he can't be pushed around. Simon Adebesi also noticed Tarrant’s current state and realized he would fit perfectly into his plan to get McManus fired and to make the prison more “black”. He knew that if he could get a white prisoner to commit a serious crime within the prison the odds would be in his favor, and Tarrant was the obvious choice. It also had the potential to be rid of Kenny Wangler, whom Adebesi had grown increasingly tired of at this point. Adebesi placed a gun (left to him by Clayton Hughes) in Tarrant’s bed, and the following day at mail call, Tarrant’s new shoes arrived and he was predictably tormented by the Homeboys once again, Tarrant warned them to back off, but they continued, and in a fit of anger Tarrant pulled out the gun and fatally shot Wangler in the chest. The other prisoners, including Pierce and Poet were unsurprisingly sent into a panic and scattered around the room, in an attempt to seek protection. Tarrant, with revenge still on mind continued shooting and succeeded in killing Pierce as well. But he was unable to control himself amidst the chaos, and ended up shooting a CO as well as injuring Chris Keller as the latter screamed in pain, Tarrant snapped out, and realized what he had done. The SORT team were sent to bring back order and restrain or kill Tarrant. They informed Tarrant that there was “no way out” and he committed suicide. The exact reason for his suicide, be it over the guilt of his murders, the fact that he'd probably end up on Death row or have to spend the rest of his life in prison if he gave up, or because he thought the SORT team would kill him anyway is never made clear. Murders committed *'Kenny "Bricks" Wangler': Shot in the chest. (2000) *'Junior Pierce': Shot in the back. (2000) *'C.O Joseph Howard': Shot in the head unexpectly. (2000) *'Lou Rath': Shot to death. (2000) Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Deceased Characters